


[podfic] satisfaction brought it back

by growlery



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Characters Reading Fanfiction, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, unedited podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: A true crime case turns supernatural, and Ryan gets a little too curious about Shane's fanfiction references.





	[podfic] satisfaction brought it back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [satisfaction brought it back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504218) by [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla). 



> for podfic bingo - no editing! warning for weird mouth noises, fucking up lines, minor background noise and ten seconds of me waiting for sirens to stop only for them not to show up on the recording. *jazz hands*

[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0sxc61orkgr7iby/satisfaction%20brought%20it%20back.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 15:20 / 14.7MB


End file.
